User talk:AlairaDalia
Welcome Hey, Welcome to the Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alaira Dalia page. If you have not made a page for your character's biography yet, why not start now!? If you need any help please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wuher Moseisley (Talk) 18:32, October 24, 2011 Master Builder Sorry but there is a limit to how many you can put on it, and I am at the limit, I think it is 7, I guess I can take one off to replace it with master builder. Also the category is on the homepage already.-- Wuher MosEisley 04:26, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Video Sure you can do it, it will help many people add their page, no problem, thanks for asking too. Wuher MosEisley 21:31, October 29, 2011 (UTC) 'Darth Ryu's Shoutout of Awesome!!!' Week of 11.10.11 Hai guys, it's Darth Ryu. Every Thursday I'm going to give a special shoutout to someone, and this week this shoutout goes to Alaira Dalia! She suggested adding pics to my awesome wiki page and I did, so she really helped me out. Also, she created a how-to video, helpful to even me. So, I gotta say thanks and stay awesome! I'd also like to shout-out to those who voted for me to be character of the week, so thanks guys!!!Capcom1 17:33, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ''I must say, Darth Ryu, you are full of awesome sauce. Thanks for the shout out. ^_^ ------- Alaira Dalia 20:13, November 12, 2011 (UTC) '' Hey Alaira! It's Raxxum here and I was just wondering, how do you put a photo in the infobox? I ahve been having troubles with this for a while now and still don't know how. Raxxum 14:57, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Mala Dalia picture Hey, been a while, anyway I'll come to the point. I talked with my wife about the picture on Mara's profile. It is a very sensitive case and ultimately I had to remove it. It appears she didn't know about it. So she would appreciate if it was never used again. Nothing personal, just it's important for her. Sorry about it all. -- Altaïr 18:02, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Squad question Hey I was wondering if you could awnser a few questions I have about your squad :P thanks! Card Commander Card-Boomdodger Hey Dalia, I'd like a Card Commander Card of me. I'd like the outer color blue, my number ten, and here is a pic of me I have. I hope you don't mind! Also the kind of character I want to be is Character-Warrior. Boomdodger (talk) 00:43, August 7, 2012 (UTC)Boomdodger Here's Your card ^_^ Thnx so much!! Boomdodger (talk) 13:47, August 7, 2012 (UTC)Boomdodger can i have a card please Questions Hello there. First, let me introguce myself as David Feircefighter. (I am actually on your squad.) I have a couple of questions. #May I add some stuff about your squad on my player page? #I am hosting a Master Builder Event. (The blog post will be up soon.) I was wondering if you could be there? I know you're busy and it's ok if you can't. Just tell me yes or no. Thanks and I hope to hear from you soon! -- Keep Moving Forward 19:50, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Answers #Yes, you may add stuff about my squad, but you must send it to me for approval first. Thank you very much for asking first! ^_^ #I appreciate the invitation. Just tell me the when and where and I will go if I can. ^_^ Alaira Dalia (talk) 20:38, September 18, 2012 (UTC)